


A promise to keep

by randomlilthings



Series: Different lives [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, TYL!gokudera, TYL!yamamoto, talks about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera sits, remembering a particular day off, on a hot afternoon, how his face had burnt not because of the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Talks about death.  
> But, slight fluff as well. Part of the "Different lives" series. Please read Part 1 if you haven't as this happens in the parallel world, after Gokudera finds Yamamoto almost dying.

Gokudera played with the ring that he wore daily on his middle finger. It was a simple sliver band but he knew it meant a lot more than it showed. Despite wearing it daily, he wouldn't let the idiot call it an engagement ring because that would mean he had agreed to marry that idiot.

 

* * *

 

It was a warm, summer day and the guardians had a rare day together and instead of spending it in bed, under the sheets, naked, Yamamoto had dragged him out to have a picnic. They were complete opposites when it came to their days off.

The Italian fancied spending it curled up in bed or on the couch with a good book and hot tea while the idiot liked to be up bright and early, catching the early worm, apparently. So, here they were, settled under a large oak tree. Well, at least he had a good book still in his hands.

He felt Yamamoto fidgeting and he threw a threatening gaze, that never seemed to mean a thing to the idiot, at the Rain Guardian. "If you're going to act like an overly energetic puppy, go play somewhere else, idiot."

Yamamoto shook his head, grinning. He stared at the idiot, wondering what was going on in his head. Eyes narrowing trying to decipher but the smile that was given to him was blinding and Gokudera had to look away back to his book.

His idiot lover jumped when his cellphone vibrated and Gokudera closed his phone in annoyance. "Yea. Yea. Yea." Yamamoto was just nodding his head and grinning at the mobile device. Meanwhile, the Storm Guardian had tossed his book back on the picnic mat and had grabbed a sandwich to occupy himself or he might strangle a certain grinning idiot.

The Rain Guardian was beaming after the phone and Gokudera continued to ignore him until he heard a low buzzing of plane flying by. They were still in Vongola estate so for someone to be flying this low meant trouble. His eyes scanned the sky looking for the plane and he almost choked on the bread he had been chewing on when he found the small plane flying by low enough that he could make out the crest.

A white banner was attached to the end of the plane and his face turned scarlet at the words printed on it. For once, he was grateful to still be in the Vongola estate but that meant everyone within the estate could see it.

"Fucking hell. Takeshi take that fucking banner down right now. Idiot. What are you thinking?!"

Yamamoto was smiling and he held a polished silver ring between his thumb and index finger. "What am I thinking... For you to marry me."

Gokudera coughed and choked even harder. "What the f-... Idiot. No." But his face showed a different story. The Rain Guardian was still beaming as the plane flew by them, the banner fluttering in the sky with the big, bold words printed in black.

"GOKUDERA HAYATO, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

 

* * *

 

He hasn't taken the ring off since that afternoon despite all the arguments, fights and threats. It's been five years and he was sure the ring has left its mark on his pale skin. His chest tightened and he felt himself tearing quietly in tune with the soft beeping of the machine sitting beside him.

"Idiot." Gokudera lay his head down on the hospital bed, his fingers closoing over Yamamoto's. Their rings touched but neither had the strength to bicker like they used to. "Idiot."


End file.
